That Touchy Feely Stuff
by lucidscreamer
Summary: There was no way Seto was adding reincarnated Pharaohs, magical Items, and 3,000 year old curses to the Very Short List of Mystical Crap Seto Kaiba Kinda-Sorta-Maybe Was Forced to Believe In. AU; Futurefic; Eternal Nile series; Implied Yami/Yugi


Series: The Eternal Nile

Disclaimer: Yugioh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

Notes: Future fic (takes place sometime after "Shadows on the Nile" and "Reflections in the Nile"; this story is complete.)

* * *

><p>That Touchy-Feely Stuff<p>

(An "Eternal Nile" future fic by Lucidscreamer)

"So, Yami and I were thinking of writing our own vows for the wedding," Yugi said without preamble, eyes locked on the television screen and mouth already in full babble-mode. "I'm a little nervous about it, though, because I've never been very good at public speaking and I know this isn't like giving a speech or presentation or something – and, by the way, I am so not doing that meet-and-greet next week, no matter what you say, 'cause it's definitely your turn – and I'm not sure what I want to put in my vows other than how much he means to me."

Taking his gaze away from the television, Seto slanted a disbelieving look at his business partner (and, yes, all right, friend – not that he was admitting that aloud). "Is there a reason you're telling me this, or do you just like spouting non sequiturs?"

The fact that Yugi refused to take Seto's knee-jerk insults seriously was one of the reasons they were still... associates. As if he could hear the thought in Seto's head (and, after recent events, Seto wasn't entirely willing to bet that he couldn't), Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to for a second."

Seto and Yugi were in the lounge, waiting to see the latest ad, scheduled to air during this particular television show, for their new line of Duel Monsters tie-in merchandise – in this case, squishy balls designed to resemble certain of the more popular monsters from the game. Otherwise, Seto would be holed up in R&D doing something sensible (if designing life-like holograms of battling monsters could be considered sensible) rather than rotting his brain cells by subjecting them to American "entertainment."

"Whatever. If you want to have a touchy-feely conversation, go call that weirdo you met in Egypt." Subject closed as far as he was concerned, Seto turned back to the television.

"Yami is not a weirdo." Apparently, Yugi had other ideas. "He's nice. I like him. A lot."

Well, Seto would hope so, since Yugi was insisting on marrying the weirdo. Which still didn't change the fact that- "He thinks he's a pharaoh!"

Yugi gave him the patented Mutou Eye-roll of Long-Suffering Patience. "We've been over this. He is a pharaoh - or, the reincarnation of one, anyway. And you were his-"

"Stop!" Seto was one panicked second from covering his ears and singing "la-la-la-can't-hear-you!" He was not going to listen to anymore of that nonsense.

Bad enough he'd been forced to admit (if only to himself) that Yugi's psychic bullshit was the real deal. There was no way in hell he was going to add reincarnated ancient Egyptians, magical Millennium Items, and three thousand year old curses to the Very Short List of Mystical Crap Seto Kaiba Kinda-Sorta-Maybe Was Forced to Believe In.

"You say one more word and I rescind my agreement to act as your best man in what is undoubtedly the most ill-conceived union of all time, including ancient Egypt - where I was most assuredly not that bastard's cousin, no matter what you say!"

Yugi grinned. "Brother."

"What?" It came out as an undignified yelp.

"You were half-brothers, not cousins." Yugi's grin widened. "You know, you were quite devoted to him, too. It was rather sweet-"

"ARGH!" Lurching to his feet, Seto lunged for the door.

"Hey! What about the new ad?"

Seto's answer was to reach into his pocket, take something out, and fling it at Yugi. The object splatted against Yugi's chest and tumbled into the cupped hands he instinctively held out to catch it.

Looking at the squishy missile, Yugi dissolved into helpless laughter. Quivering in his hands in time with the shaking of his body, the Koosh ball Kuriboh seemed to laugh with him.

Ignoring them both, Seto fled for the computerized sanity of his research lab. (Of course, if, while there, he _just happened_ to do some research on modern wedding vows, with an emphasis on creating your own - and then _just happened_ to "accidentally" carbon copy that research to Yugi's desktop... Well. Stranger things had been known to happen.)

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
